Let Me Take a Selfie (The Chainsmokers)
by Reader's Inflammation
Summary: Imagine person A of your OTP leaves their phone at person B's house.


Carlos jumped at the sound of his cellphone's ringtone over in his coat pocket. Sheepishly, Carlos excused himself from the table, saying that it might be his team of scientists over at the House That Doesn't Exist.

Cecil looked up expectantly, and watched Carlos intently as the man answered his cellphone.

Dejectedly, Carlos said, "Okay, I'll be right there" into his phone, and clicked the red 'End Call' button as he sighed and looked up at his boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry, Cecil," Carlos started, setting his phone down on the table, and bringing his hand up to rub behind his ear.

"It's okay, my sweet Carlos," Cecil exclaimed, standing up from the table. "Science is more important right now. And we've already finished dinner, anyways."

"You sure that you don't mind," Carlos prodded. Cecil nodded at his question.

"Of course not! Now, you have to get going to do wonderful experiments for the greater good of Night Vale!" Cecil told him, ushering him towards the door.

"Well, okay," Carlos complied. "But I will make this up to you! I promise."

Cecil laughed. "Alright, dear Carlos. Next time, _you_ can do the dishes."

Carlos grabbed his coat, gave Cecil a quick kiss, and rushed out the door.

Cecil smiled at the closed door, and turned around after a minute, his eyes falling upon Carlos's forgotten cellphone.

* * *

The next day, Carlos went to go see Cecil at the radio station before his broadcast.

When he saw Cecil in the small kitchen, leaning against the counter, talking with an intern, he walked over to the pair.

"Hello, lovely Carlos!" Cecil exclaimed.

"Hi Cecil," Carlos said, beaming. "I'm sorry that I didn't text you last night; I seem to have left my cellphone somewhere."

Cecil laughed, and said, "Yes, silly Carlos! You left your cellphone on my dinner table last night before you left."

Carlos blushed and let out a small "Oh".

Cecil just smiled, pulling Carlos's phone out of his trouser pocket, and handing it to Carlos.

"Thanks, Cecil."

"No problem. But I have to start my show in a few minutes. I'll call you later, and we'll go out somewhere tonight?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Carlos said ecstatically, and Cecil kissed him on the cheek, both of them giving the other a small wave.

Cecil disappeared inside the recording booth, and Carlos left the station, getting into his car to go to work at the House That Doesn't Exist.

Carlos turned the car on and buckled his seatbelt right as he heard his phone ding with a text. He heard Cecil's voice come onto the radio as he unlocked his phone to find a text from Rachelle, asking if he could stop by the lab for a piece of equipment before he made his way to their worksite across the street from the House That Doesn't Exist.

Carlos texted her back, but, right as the phone chimed, telling him that the text was sent successfully, an alert popped up on his phone, saying that his storage was getting full.

 _That's weird,_ Carlos thought. He didn't have all that much on his phone, apps or otherwise. He even deleted his text messages after a little while.

And that's when he heard Cecil on the radio, telling his listeners about their date last night, and how Carlos had to, unfortunately, leave before they could have dessert.

" _But all is well, listeners!"_ Cecil said. " _Carlos agreed to do the dishes after our next date, and_ I _left him a little gift on his cellphone that he had conveniently forgot at my house."_

Carlos nervously looked at his phone, and, when Cecil did not elaborate on his 'little gift', Carlos checked to see if he had any new apps that could be taking up the space on his memory. When he did not find any, he opened his photos, and found what Cecil had been talking about.

By the looks of it, Cecil had spent the better part of the rest of his night alone with Carlos's phone taking selfies. 3,200 selfies to be exact.

Carlos was surprised that Cecil did not get bored taking so many photos of himself; almost as much as he was surprised by his phone's capability of holding so many photos.

Carlos tapped on the last one in his queue, and began swiping left through all of his boyfriend's pictures. Cecil was actually extremely photogenic, as Carlos found out. As he went, he began to delete the majority of the pictures so that he would have his phone memory back, saving only a select few of the _really_ good ones so that he had some to look at when he couldn't look at the real thing.

* * *

Imagine person A of your OTP leaves their phone at person B's house and person B repays them by taking a ton of selfies before returning it to person A.


End file.
